


Anchor in the Storm

by tabbicat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Description of a flashback, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbicat/pseuds/tabbicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some planets that Fulcrum would rather not visit.  The Scavengers unfortunately find one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cndrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/gifts).



In hindsight, Fulcrum should have known when he vaguely recognized the name of the planet that he should have said something. It may had made a difference, or at least he could have been an argument made for staying close to the ship, or on the ship.

As it was he never remembered getting back to the W.A.P. The planet had been a cyberforming project, not one Fulcrum was ever a part of.  This one had been halted, though not because of the Autobots. No this had been because of the natives, the organics. He might have screamed, but who wouldn’t seeing bots hooked up being drained of energon and spark energy. Rows of them grey and spark chambers broken open like someone was…

It was only images after that, fragments of memories bleeding into one another. Pain, something like fire running through his lines as his body was changed. Fulcrum was still not sure still if the wheel, that horrid thing, would have been better or worse than what had been done to him. The panic, the fear, and the cold...it was all overpowering.

Through it all there was a weight holding him. He fought it at first and was sure he punched it at one point, but it stayed. It was like an anchor, keeping him from getting swept away. The field around it was chaotic, ever changing shifting from one minute to the next. There was always though a sense of fear, determination, and a sort of fond affection. He stopped fighting after a while and just let the weight hold him. There was also noise always there. Words they might of been but for the longest time he was beyond hearing anything.

When Fulcrum came back the first thing he heard was singing:

_“If all them young mech was carrier class_

_And I was a fighter, I'd buzz their afts._

_Go roll your leg over, roll your leg over_

_Roll your leg over and show me your bonnet~”_

Fuclrum groaned and the singing stopped. As awareness came back he was warm. Warm and held by maroon plating. Where was he...?

“Ah!! There we are. Ya with us again, Pinhead?”

Fulcrum blinked his optics up as Misfire came into few. “What happened?”

Misfire smiled dropping a kiss on Fulcrum’s helm. “Lost you for a while after we found an instillation. Granted I think everyone was upset, even Grimlock. Well, let’s just say it took a while to calm the guy down. Anyway you lost it, I got you back to the W.A.P. It’s been oh, three orn.”

Fulcurm’s optics widened. “THREE ORN??!! Wait that means….you’ve been here the whole time?”

“Of course Loser, couldn’t leave ya alone. Someone had to get energon in your system.”

Fulcrum wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Sure him and Misfire had been sharing a room and bearth but this? He curled up against Misfire chassis, still feeling off even after three orns. “...thanks.”

Misfire smiled was bright and huge. “Hey, did I tell ya how I almost tracked the Necrobot down before we found that freaky place?! Well I saw this flash of red out of the corner of my eyes…”

Fulcrum smiled as he shut his optics again, letting Misfire voice calm him as he slipped into recharge.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Misfire sings is based on a sea shanty.


End file.
